Folie passagère
by lurleen
Summary: Une nouvelle mission, de nouveaux problèmes, quelles en seront les conséquences? TERMINEE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire cette histoire.**

**Voilà une toute nouvelle fic qui j'espère vous plaira. Pour l'instant pas de slash. Mais bon j'ai dit pour l'instant cela pourrai changer suivant mon humeur! **

- J'ai chaud.

John Sheppard regarda sa montre. Il leva la tête vers le Docteur Rodney McKay.

- McKay, vous vous sentez bien?

Le Docteur en question le regarda d'un air surpris:

- Non, je viens de vous le dire j'ai chaud. Il n'y a pas idée de venir sur une planète dont le climat change toutes les 5 minutes. Pourquoi?

- Ca fait bientôt une heure que l'on marche et vous vous plaigniez à peine maintenant, en temps normal, on aurai pas fait 10 pas que vous auriez déjà dit quelque chose, répondit le Colonel avec un sourire.

Rodney croisa les bras sur son torse d'un air mécontent. Il entendit glousser derrière lui.

- Et vous Carson, vous trouvez ça drôle? Fit-il en lui lançant son regard le plus noir.

Le médecin se reprit.

- Non, bien sûr que non Rodney.

- Bon si on reprenait notre marche nous avons encore de la route à faire, intervint Teyla.

Et tout le petit groupe se remit en route. L'équipe du Colonel Sheppard avait passé la porte environ une heure et demi plus tôt. Ils étaient accompagnés de deux autres militaires, de Zelenka et de Beckett. En effet Teyla avait eu des rapports avec cette planète et il se trouvait qu'elle pourrait leur apporter beaucoup de choses cependant le peuple que Teyla avait contacté connaissait actuellement une épidémie qui avait déjà tué plusieurs personnes dans le village où ils se rendaient, ce qui expliquait la présence de Carson. Quant à Radek, il était là car Rodney avait détecté une puissance source d'énergie et avait voulu qu'il les accompagne. Par précaution Sheppard avait donc ajouté deux lieutenants à sa joyeuse troupe.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils virent de la fumée s'échapper de derrière une colline.

- Nous y sommes presque, fit Teyla.

- Ah enfin, put-on entendre d'un certain docteur.

Ils furent accueillit par un homme de haute taille. Ses cheveux qui retombaient en de mèches éparses sur ses épaules viraient vers le gris. Il portait un long manteau marron qui recouvrait un pantalon beige et une chemise dont la couleur se rapprochait de celle de son pardessus. Sur son visage on pouvait lire de la détermination mais aussi de l'inquiétude. Il tenait un bâton aussi grand que lui dans sa main gauche et un chapeau dans sa main droite.

- Bonjour Teyla, et bienvenue.

- Bonjour Emho, répondit celle-ci en s'inclinant légèrement en avant. Je suis venue avec les amis dont je vous ai parlé.

- Bonjour, fit-il en se tournant vers eux. Si vous êtes des amis de Teyla, vous êtes également les miens. Je la connais depuis sa plus tendre enfance quand elle venait avec son père, qui était un de mes plus fidèles amis. Je lui accorde toute ma confiance. Il sourit tristement vers le petit groupe qui le salua à leur tour.

- Emho, voici le Docteur Beckett, elle accompagna ses paroles par un geste en direction de l'écossais. Il est venue pour vous aider à affronter cette maladie.

- J'en suis heureux et j'espère que vous pourrez sauver les miens.

- Je ferai tout mon possible.

- Venez, je vais vous montrer votre demeure durant le temps que vous resterez ici.

Ils se remirent en route en suivant le chef du village. Il les conduisit vers une petite maison, qu'il expliqua être celle qui abritait les visiteurs. Ils entrèrent dans une grande salle composait d'un côté d'une grande table avec des bancs et de l'autre d'une sorte de salon avec des fauteuils et des poufs qui semblaient très confortable.

- Voilà la grande salle, en haut vous trouverez vos chambres si vous voulez vous reposer.

- Merci, fit John, pour votre accueil.

Emho le salua et se retira.

Ils montèrent à l'étage où se trouvait quatre chambres avec deux lits chacune.

- Bon je propose que nous laissions un chambre pour Teyla, fit John, Ronon vous transporterez le lit de la chambre de Teyla vers une autre que vous partagerez avec les lieutenants Cole et Fromm. Radek avec Carson, et vous McKay avec moi.

- Attendez une minute, pourquoi est-ce vous qui faites la répartition? Et qui vous dit que j'ai envie de partager ma chambre avec vous?

- Ecoutez McKay, c'est juste pour une nuit, deux tout au plus, vous n'allez pas en faire une maladie? Et puis vous oubliez que c'est moi le chef, donc c'est moi qui décide.

Rodney allait répliquer mais se retint et partit vers une des chambres. Au moins même s'il n'avait pas choisir son compagnon de chambrée, il choisissait la chambre. Il entra dans une petite pièce. Une fenêtre se trouvait en face de la porte, deux lits de chaque côté appuyés contre les murs. Deux petites tables faisaient office de chevets et à droite de la porte se trouvait une table plus grande avec une chaise.

« Une chambre d'hôtel de l'ancien temps » pensa McKay. Il s'approcha du lit qui se trouvait sur sa droite et y posa son sac à dos. Il se laissa tomber sur celui-ci. Il entendait des bruits provenant des autres pièces. Il remarqua qu'il n'y avait ni toilettes ni point d'eau. « Super, il va falloir faire salle de bains communes ».

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand John entra.

- Je vois que vous vous êtes déjà installé?

Pour toute réponse il eut quelque chose qui ressemblait à un grognement. Il passait trop de temps avec Ronon, c'était ça.

- Pourquoi moi Colonel?

- Pourquoi quoi?

- Pourquoi vous m'avez choisi moi pour partager votre chambre, il serait été plus judicieux que je la partage avec Radek?

- Parce que je vous aime bien McKay, répondit-il en riant.

Rodney se leva, marmonna quelque chose et entreprit de défaire son matériel.

- Bon quand est-ce que l'on commence? Demanda-t-il avec son ordinateur sous le bras.

- Quoi? Fit John en se retournant.

- Nos recherches, quoi d'autre?

- Oui, Emho a fait savoir à Teyla qu'une de ses villageoises nous porterai de quoi manger dans quelques minutes. Après cela on pourra commencer.

- Très bien.

John était sûr que Rodney n'avait pas protesté que ses recherches soient retardées par le simple fait que ce retard était dû à de la nourriture. Parfois John pensait que Rodney ne pensait qu'à deux choses: manger et travailler.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils redescendaient dans la grande salle. Ils trouvèrent Carson et Radek en grande discussion, assis sur des fauteuils. Ronon et les deux lieutenants étaient dehors devant la maison. La table avait été dressée et les odeurs des différents plats emplissaient la pièce. Rodney s'approcha. John pouvait voir les yeux du scientifique briller devant cet étalage. Il y avait plusieurs sortes de viandes, des petites choses qui ressemblaient à des pommes de terres, du jambon, ainsi que toutes une panoplie de charcuteries et fromages en tout genre. Des fruits et des gâteaux étaient posés à l'extrémité de la table. Quand Teyla descendit, tous se mirent à table. A ce moment-là, ce fut Rodney et Ronon qui apprécièrent le plus le séjour sur cette charmante planète.

**Voilà pour le premier chapitre.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voila le deuxième chapitre, je comptais le poster hier soir mais j'ai eu un petit problème avec internet, désolée. J'espère qu'avec ce chapitre vous entrerez plus dans l'histoire.**

**Merci pour vos reviews.**

Après le repas, Carson accompagné de Teyla et du lieutenant Fromm se rendit au chevet des personnes malades. Quand à Rodney et Radek, ils commencèrent leurs recherches. Rodney avait capté une source d'énergie mais d'après son ordinateur, elle provenait de la montagne qui se trouvait à quelques kilomètres de là. Ils se mirent donc en route. Rodney vérifiait sans cesse son ordinateur. Ils traversèrent une petite forêt.

- C'est bizarre, lâcha-t-il alors qu'ils étaient à proximité de la montagne, après deux heures de marche.

- Quoi? Firent les autres en cœur.

- On se rapproche du signal mais son intensité n'est pas régulière. Normalement là où on est, elle devrait être forte.

Il parlait toujours en regardant son ordinateur. Ils étaient arrivés devant une sorte de mur de pierres d'une hauteur d'environ 3 mètres et qui semblait faire le tour de la montagne. Ronon et le lieutenant Cole partirent chacun de leur côté pour examiner les alentours. Soudain Ronon les appela.

- Venez voir par ici.

Ronon avait trouvé comme une tablette incrustée dans la roche. Des inscriptions étaient gravées.

- C'est de l'ancien? Demanda Sheppard.

- On dirait, répondit Rodney en examinant consciencieusement la tablette.

Il sortit son petit caméscope et filma les inscriptions dans l'espoir de les déchiffrer plus tard. Pour l'instant le plus important était de trouver une entrée. John se rapprocha des inscriptions, un symbole attira son attention et sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte, il le toucha du bout des doigts. Les contours du symbole émirent une lumière bleue et un bruit se fit entendre.

- Colonel, qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait?

- Rien j'ai juste …

- Et après vous dites que c'est moi qu'il faut surveiller?

Le mur se mit à trembler ainsi que le sol sous leurs pieds. Sheppard leur fit signe de s'éloigner. Il attrapa Rodney par le bras et courut vers la forêt. Ils attendirent ainsi quelques minutes. De la fumée semblait jaillirent de sous la montagne. Enfin le bruit cessa. Ils se regardèrent un moment, ne sachant que faire.

- Bien Colonel et maintenant que fait-on?

- Je ne sais pas McKay, attendons que la fumée se dissipe.

Au bout de quelques minutes la fumée commença à s'évaporer. Quand ils regardèrent de nouveau en direction de la montagne, un trou laissait entrevoir un passage sous la montagne.

Rodney commença à s'exciter et fit quelques pas dans sa direction.

- McKay, qu'est-ce que vous faites?

Rodney, ainsi que Radek qui commençait à le suivre stoppèrent.

- Je vais me balader, répondit-il sarcastiquement. A votre avis?

- Vous ne pouvez pas entrer on ne sait pas ce qu'il y a derrière.

- Justement si on ne entre pas on ne le saura jamais.

Et il repris sa marche en direction de l'ouverture. John lança un regard noir au dos du scientifique et s'élança à sa suite.

- Lieutenant vous nous attendez ici, s'il y a un problème courez avertir Teyla, compris?

- Compris Colonel.

John, Rodney, Radek et Ronon, entrèrent donc dans la cavité. L'intérieur ne ressemblait pas du tout à un souterrain. La roche des murs était polie et avait la couleur de l'acier. Au sol ce n'était pas de la terre mais des pavés, bien alignés, qui constituaient un chemin qui s'enfonçait plus profondément sous la montagne. Cependant ils n'eurent pas à faire beaucoup de chemin. A quelques mètres de l'entrée, ils se retrouvèrent dans un cul-de-sac. Mais sur le mur, la même tablette avec les mêmes symboles. Rodney regarda le Colonel.

- Et si vous recommenciez? Fit-il en désignant la tablette.

John s'approcha, il n'était pas tranquille. Depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans ce couloir, il avait son arme à la main, il pressentait quelque chose. Il reconnut le même symbole et le toucha du bout du doigt. Mais là au lieu d'un tremblement, d'un bruit sourd et de la fumée. Il y eu juste le bruit d'une porte qui coulisse. La porte ouverte fit place à une grande salle avec de hauts plafonds. Rodney et Radek entrèrent en premier. John ne savait pas quoi faire, son bon sens lui indiquait d'entrer pour surveiller les deux scientifiques mais son instinct lui disait le contraire. Il jeta un regard en direction de Ronon. Celui-ci fixait les deux ombres s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Sentant le regard du Colonel posé sur lui il lui fit face.

- Après vous, dit-il.

- Merci.

Rodney s'était déjà dirigé vers une console. Il tapota dessus quelques secondes puis la lumière éclaira la pièce. Celle-ci était vide, en son centre il y avait comme un autel sur lequel était posé une sorte de petite boite. Dans un même mouvement, tous les quatre s'approchèrent. Tout à coup John se sentit mal, il avait la tête qui tournait. Rodney, qui se trouvait en face de lui, lui demanda si ça allait mais il ne l'entendit même pas. Puis tout à coup, plus rien, tout était devenu noir. Il était tombé au sol, inconscient.

Radek et Rodney se précipitèrent à ses côtés, tandis que Ronon essayait de joindre Carson. Rodney fut rassuré quand il constata que le pouls du Colonel était régulier.

- Ma radio ne passe, je vais dehors. Fit Ronon qui, à peine eut-il prononcé sa phrase, était déjà sortit de la pièce.

Rodney se demandait se qui pouvait avoir provoqué l'état du Colonel. Il laissa Radek rester aux côtés de ce dernier et lui alla inspecter la pièce. Le mur du fond était couvert d'inscriptions. Il commençait à les regarder de plus près quand il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit entrer Ronon, Carson et Teyla. Le médecin se précipita vers le Colonel. Il sortit divers instruments de son sac et examina attentivement John.

- Ce n'est rien, il est juste tombé dans les pommes.

- Vous savez de quoi ça vient ? Demanda Teyla.

- J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre. Peut être que nous en saurons plus quand il se réveillera.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps car 5 minutes plus tard, le Colonel émergeait.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda Carson.

- Oui, mais que s'est-il passé ?

- Vous vous êtes évanoui, fit Rodney avec un petit sourire.

John lui lança un regard noir avant d'ajouter.

- J'espère que pendant que j'étais inconscient, vous avez au moins trouvé quelques choses ?

- Oui des inscriptions sur le mur là-bas.

- Et ça ? fit John en désignant la boite.

- Nous n'y avons pas touché. Répondit Rodney.

John se leva, soutenu par Carson et se dirigea vers l'autel.

- Il faudrait peut être l'ouvrir.

Rodney acquiesça et s'approcha lui aussi, imité par les autres membres du groupe.

- Bon, je vais peut être vous laisser, si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, s'empressa de dire Beckett.

- C'est bon Carson, ça ne va pas nous tuer, vous pouvez rester pour voir ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur.

- Rodney, comment pouvez-vous savoir que ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur ne vas pas nous tuer ?

- Je n'en sais rien mais il faut positiver.

Carson ne se sentit pas rassuré pour autant.

- Et qui va l'ouvrir ? Fit Teyla.

Personne ne répondit mais ils se tournèrent tous vers Rodney.

- Très bien, je le fais mais quoiqu'il arrive je ne veux pas être tenu pour responsable, est-ce clair ?

Ils hochèrent tous la tête tandis que Rodney s'approcha un peu plus. Il avança une main légèrement tremblante vers la boite. Il posa un doigt dessus et comme rien ne se produit, il attrapa le bord du couvercle et le souleva délicatement. Au début rien ne se passa, puis de la lumière multicolore fusa dans tous les sens. Elle se sépara en six petites boules d'énergie qui tournoyèrent dans la pièce et chacune d'elles s'abattit sur les atlantes qui tombèrent au sol. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes. Rodney fut le premier à retrouver ses esprits. Il se releva et se précipita vers la boite. Vide.

- Mon Dieu, que s'est-il passé ? Demanda un Carson plus qu'inquiet.

- Je ne sais pas mais c'était bizarre, répondit John.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Plutôt bien, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a rien eu, enfin pour moi.

Carson vérifia que tout le monde allait bien.

- Mais ça à bien du nous faire quelque chose ? Ajouta Rodney. Je vais filmer tous ce qu'il y a dans cette pièce et j'examinerai tous ça sur Atlantis. Quand pouvons-nous rentrer Colonel?

- Pas avant demain.

Rodney sortit son matériel et aidé par Radek, il filma toute la pièce. Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers le village. John et Teyla allèrent trouver Ehmo afin d'en savoir un peu plus mais ce fut peine perdue car celui-ci n'avait pas connaissance d'une telle chose. Il connaissait bien sur le fameux mur de pierre mais personne n'avait trouvé de passage, jusqu'à maintenant. John était sûr que c'était l'œuvre des Anciens et que c'était grâce à son gêne qu'ils avaient put pénétrer à l'intérieur. McKay approuva cette théorie car c'était bel et bien de l'ancien qui était inscrit un peu partout. Ils passèrent la soirée à se demander ce qui pouvait bien leur arriver et chacun alla se coucher. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à s'endormir.

Le lendemain c'est 6 atlantes extrêmes fatigués qui se rejoignirent dans la grande salle. Le lieutenant Cole était déjà debout. Ils se mirent tous à table pour le petit déjeuner. C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'ils avaient un comportement étrange. Le Colonel leur avait raconté, à lui et à Fromm, ce qui s'était passé à l'intérieur du tunnel. Il les observa donc attentivement. Le Colonel s'était littéralement jeté sur le panier de petits pains, qu'il avait gardé près de lui pour que personne n'y touche, Ronon le regardait bizarrement, enfin surtout son panier. Radek, lui ne faisait que râler pour un oui ou pour non. Teyla avait ses coudes posés sur la table, la tête dans les mains, après avoir bien regardé, le lieutenant se rendit compte qu'elle dormait, Rodney, lui ne regardait pas la nourriture avec envie mais … Teyla. Et Carson, quant à lui, n'adressait la parole à personne et les regardait tous d'un air supérieur.

« Oh oh, il y a quelque chose qui cloche, je devrais avertir au plus vite le Docteur Weir ».

- Colonel, nous devrions préparer nos affaires pour retourner sur Atlantis.

Le Colonel, la bouche pleine de bonnes choses le regarda, mastiqua encore quelques secondes.

- Très bonne idée lieutenant. Vous irez également en avertir Ehmo.

Le lieutenant se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il ne fallait pas perdre de temps et rentrer au plus vite. Qui sait les autres conséquences que cela pourrait avoir.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous à bord du jumper.

Elisabeth Weir les attendait dans la salle d'embarquement. Le lieutenant Cole, dans sa transmission radio, lui avait dit que quelque chose n'allait pas et qu'ils se dépêchaient de revenir. Elle était inquiète et se demandait ce qui leur arrivait cette fois-ci. Quand elle les vit arriver, tous sur leurs deux jambes, elle fut quelque peu soulagée. Mais pas pour longtemps.

**La suite pour ce soir si j'ai le temps de le finir et si je n'ai plus de problèmes.**

**J'attends vos réactions avec impatience.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Un tout petit chapitre avant d'aller faire la fête !**

**Bayas, on va voir si dans ce chapitre (ou les suivants !) tes théories se confirment ! J'espère que la suite comblera tes attentes !**

Ils se retrouvèrent tous, quelques minutes plus tard, dans le bureau d'Elisabeth. A première vue tout semblait normal mais elle les regarda attentivement pendant qu'ils prenaient place. Et c'est là qu'elle constata ce que le lieutenant Cole avait constaté quelques heures plus tôt. Ils avaient un comportement étrange. Elle s'assit à son tour et se tourna vers Rodney.

- Alors si vous me racontiez ce qui s'est passé sur Eudes.

Rodney commença alors à lui raconter, dans les détails, sans oublier l'évanouissement du Colonel, le déroulement de la journée. Elisabeth l'écoutait mais elle continuait à observer les autres membres. Rodney continuait de parler, pour montrer qu'elle était attentive elle lui jeta un regard, celui-ci lui sourit. Elisabeth fut stupéfaite de voir Rodney lui sourire mais d'un sourire plus que charmeur avec un regard qui en disait long. Elle se reprit et entendit un bruit de l'autre côté de la table. Elle s'aperçu que le Colonel n'était plus à sa place, enfin plus vraiment. Celui-ci était penché, presque sous la table et farfouillait dans son sac. Elle fit signe à Rodney de s'interrompre un instant.

- Colonel, quelque chose ne vas pas?

Celui-ci se releva la bouche plaine.

- Chi Cha ba bien, Vourquoi?

- Ce n'est pas possible, on ne peut pas suivre une réunion tranquillement? Fit Radek, visiblement énervé.

John le regarda, marmonna quelques excuses et se concentra sur Rodney.

- Bon je crois que l'on finira cette réunion un peu plus tard, fit Elisabeth sous le regard indigné de Rodney et de Radek.

Carson se leva.

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas trop, il y en a ici qui ont du travail extrêmement important.

Il allait sortir quand il fut interpellé par Elisabeth. Le lieutenant avait raison, la chose qui les avait touché les avait complètement changé. Il fallait découvrir cela au plus vite.

- Avant que vous repreniez toutes activités, je voudrais que chacun de vous aille voir le docteur Heighmeyer.

- Quoi? Firent en même temps Radek, Rodney et Carson.

- Oui et vous n'y échapperai pas. Si Kate me dit qu'un de vous n'y est pas allé, il se verra relevé de ses fonctions pour un temps indéterminé, est-ce bien compris?

Personne n'objecta. Ronon lui fit un signe.

- Quelque chose ne vas?

- J'aime beaucoup ce que vous avez dans les mains.

- Quoi ça? Fit Elisabeth en montrant un stylo.

- Oui, mais ce n'est qu'un stylo.

- Vous voudriez bien me le donner?

Rodney pouffa en se demanda ce que Ronon pourrait bien faire d'un stylo. Il eu un regard noir de ce dernier. Elisabeth lui tendit, il s'empressa de le prendre et de le mettre dans sa poche.

- Elisabeth, puisque vous insistez pour que l'on aille voir le docteur Heightmeyer, peut être qu'en échange vous et moi on pourrait…

- Rodney, cria-t-elle. Ca suffit sortez tous de mon bureau, vous reviendrez après votre consultation.

Ledit Rodney sortit, avec les autres, passablement frustré.

**Et voila ! J'espère que ce n'est pas trop exagéré ! (enfin je dis surtout ça pour la suite !)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Suite de petits chapitres. J'espère que vous ne trouverez pas ça trop long mais je me suis mise à écrire l'entretien de chacun !**

**Inspecteur Sheppard, alias Bayas, j'espère que ce qui va suivre va t'éclairer et que ça confirmera les théories de Isajackson et de HamJess.**

**Consultation de John.**

John fut le premier à aller à la consultation. Il attendait devant la porte. Il était assez en colère d'être obligé de venir. Au moins les autres y étaient forcés aussi. Au bout de cinq minutes, le docteur Heightmeyer apparut enfin. Heureusement qu'il avait amené de quoi s'occuper, c'est-à-dire, quelques barres chocolatées, des brioches qu'il avait ramenées en douche de Eudes et deux-trois bricoles.

- Désolée de vous avoir fait patienter.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Entrez, fit-elle en s'effaçant sur le côté pour le laisser passer. Je me suis entretenue avec le docteur Weir. Elle trouve que vous n'avez pas l'air d'aller bien.

Elle se dirigea vers son fauteuil et invita John à s'asseoir en face d'elle. Il lui sourit poliment et s'exécuta.

- Non tout vas très bien, mais si vous voulez tous savoir j'ai l'impression que Carson ne vas pas bien, lui.

- Ca tombe bien, je dois le voir lui aussi. Mais cela ne nous empêche pas de nous entretenir un peu tous les deux.

John se rembrunit. De toute façon il n'avait pas le choix s'il ne voulait pas être relevé de ses fonctions.

- Bon allons-y alors.

- Je ne vais pas vous demander de me raconter ce qui s'est passé hier car je le sais. Ce que je veux savoir c'est ce que vous avez ressentit.

John croqua dans une nouvelle barre chocolatée tout en réfléchissant.

- Je ne me sentais pas très bien jusqu'à mon malaise. Ensuite, c'est bizarre quand il Rodney a ouvert la boite et qu'il s'est passé tous ça, je me suis sentit bien.

- Et cette sensation de bien être dure-t-elle encore?

- Oui et non. Il enfourna un bout de brioche dans sa bouche. Je me sens bien quand je mange, sinon je ressens comme un manque.

- Cela vous est-il déjà arrivé?

- Non.

- Vous ressentez cela que depuis ce matin?

- Oui.

Comme il avait fini la brioche qu'il avait dans les mains, il se pencha vers son sac. Le docteur l'observait. Quand il l'ouvrit elle put voir qu'il était rempli de friandises de toutes sortes. S'il continuait comme ça dans une semaine il aurait pris 10 kilos. Le docteur Weir lui avait expliqué que leur changement de comportement était sans doute du à l'événement de la veille. Tout en regarda John manger moult choses, elle se demandait ce que les autres lui réservait.

- Bon je crois que se sera tout.

- Ché frai?

- Oui, vous pouvez aller finir de manger, nous n'arriveront à rien d'autre. Pour l'instant.

- Merci.

John s'empressa de sortir au cas où elle changerai d'avis. A l'extérieur Radek attendait. Il était debout, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et tapait rageusement du pied.

- Eh ben c'est pas trop tôt.

**Comme je vous l'avais dit, c'est court mais je voulais séparer les différentes consultations.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Consultation de Radek.**

Radek n'attendit même pas la permission d'entrer. Il pénétra dans la pièce, Kate était en train de taper quelque chose à l'ordinateur. Elle leva la tête.

- Bonjour Radek, asseyez-vous. J'en ai pour quelques secondes et je suis à vous.

- Et moi vous croyez que je n'ai rien à faire ? J'espère que vous allez vous dépêcher.

Il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil, croisa ses bras et la fixa d'un regard noir. Elle se hâta de finir.

- Voila, donc comme vous le savez, le docteur Weir m'a demandé de vous prendre en consultation et…

- Je sais tout cela, venez donc en au fait, s'énerva Radek.

- Bien, que ressentez-vous en ce moment ?

- Je commence à m'énerver car je ne vois pas pourquoi je suis ici.

- Mais encore ? fit Kate en souriant.

- Si cela vous amuse de me faire perdre mon temps, je préfère m'en aller.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Elisabeth risque d'être déçu par votre comportement et vous oubliez que si vous partez vous serez mis en congés forcés.

Il lui sembla voir Radek réfléchir, toujours tourné vers la porte. Il pivota lentement vers elle.

- Très bien.

Il revint se rasseoir à sa place.

- Après votre petit incident d'hier, comment vous sentiez-vous après ?

Radek paru y songer un instant, durant quelques secondes, ses traits se radoucirent.

- Je me sentais bien.

- Et maintenant ?

- J'ai l'impression que je peux enfin exprimer ce que je ressens vraiment.

- Avez-vous l'impression que quelque chose a changé en vous ?

- Non mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander ça. Les autres sont vraiment bizarres ?

- Vraiment ? J'ai l'impression que vous aussi vous n'êtes pas comme d'habitude.

- QUOI ? MAIS QUAND SAVEZ-VOUS, VOUS ? QUI ETES VOUS POUR ME DIRE QUE JE NE SUIS PAS DANS MON ETAT NORMAL ?

Radek avait hurlé, il était rouge de colère. Elle voyait une veine battre dans son cou, ce qui montrait un afflux trop important de sang, du à son état. Il tremblait littéralement de rage. Elle n'eu pas le temps de répondre qu'il était déjà partit, en fureur.


	6. Chapter 6

**Consultation de Ronon.**

Kate n'en revenait pas. Si on lui avait dit que Radek pouvait s'énerver à ce point, elle ne l'aurai pas cru. A présent elle attendait Ronon Dex et elle espérait qu'il n'était pas dans le même état. En effet, elle se voyait très mal tenir tête à un Ronon extrêmement en colère.

Elle eut le temps de finir de taper ses rapports sur les deux précédentes consultations à l'intention d'Elisabeth quand elle entendit frapper.

- Oui, entrez.

Ronon passa la tête par la porte légèrement ouverte.

- Je ne vous dérange pas ?

- Non, vous pouvez venir.

Il entra dans la pièce. Lui aussi avait un sac et il semblait bien rempli. Tellement qu'il ne pouvait pas en fermer une partie. Quand il le posa à ses pieds, elle reconnu un bibelot qu'elle avait mis dans sa salle d'attente (1). Elle n'osa pas lui en faire la remarque car on ne traite pas de voleur quelqu'un comme Ronon, c'est-à-dire, quelqu'un qui mesure deux fois votre taille et qui pèse deux fois plus que vous. En plus, il était moche ce bibelot !

- J'espère que notre entretien ne durera pas trop longtemps, j'ai des choses à faire.

- Non, non, fit Kate, je dois juste vous poser quelques questions. Les mêmes que j'ai posé au Colonel et Radek.

- D'accord. Que voulez-vous savoir ?

- Tout d'abord, comment allez-vous ?

- Dans l'ensemble, assez bien.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Je me sens bien que quand j'ai ce que je désire puis après ça revient.

- Qu'est-ce qui revient ?

- C'est jolie ce que vous avez sur votre bureau, fit-il en désignant un petit objet en bronze représentant un bateau.

Kate dirigea son regard vers l'endroit où Ronon pointait son doigt.

- C'est un presse-papier.

- Je peux le voir de plus près ?

- Oui. Elle prit l'objet et le lui tendit. Pour en revenir à ce que vous me disiez tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce qui revient ?

- Un sentiment de manque.

Il observa l'objet, puis le plus naturellement du monde, il le mit dans sa poche tout en répondant. Un fois de plus Kate ne releva pas le fait qu'il lui avait encore « emprunté » quelque chose.

Elle voulut lui poser une autre question, que déjà le regard de son patient furetait un peu partout dans la pièce et s'arrêtait avec attention sur différentes choses. Elle décida de stopper l'entretien avant qu'elle ne soit dépouillée de tous ce qui l'entourait.

- Eh bien Ronon, on dira que c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ?

Ronon hocha la tête, il se leva, la salua et quitta à regret la pièce où tant de choses l'intéressaient.

**(1) je ne sais pas s'il y a une salle d'attente mais pour les besoins de l'histoire on dira que oui. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Consultation de Rodney.**

Quand Ronon sortit, personne n'attendait dans la salle d'attente mais il croisa Rodney dans les couloirs, visiblement pas ravi de se rendre chez le docteur Heightmeyer.

Cependant quand l arriva devant la porte et qu'il entra dans le bureau, son mécontentement fit place à autre chose.

- Entrez Rodney, fit Kate de son bureau.

Celui-ci fit quelques pas dans la pièce.

- Asseyez-vous donc, fit-elle en désignant un fauteuil.

- Si cela ne vous ennui pas, je préfère me mettre ici, il alla s'asseoir sur le divan qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la pièce. (2)

- Non ça ne me dérange pas.

Kate se leva à son tour et s'installe sur le fauteuil situé à côté du divan. Elle trouvait que Rodney la regardait d'une manière étrange. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle allait découvrir chez lui.

- Alors Rodney, comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Bien, mais pour vous dire la vérité je serai mieux si vous vous mettiez à côté de moi.

Kate ne sut quoi dire. Elle reprit ses esprits.

- Non je suis mieux ici.

- S'il vous plait Kate.

Rodney la regardait d'un air implorant.

- Non. Bon continuons d'accord ?

- Cette fois c'est moi qui vous dis non.

- Rodney vous oubliez ce que vous a dit Elisabeth ?

- Non.

- Donc continuons. Avez-vous remarqué un changement dans votre comportement ces dernières heures ?

- Non.

- Ecoutez Rodney mettez un peu du votre pour que nous puissions en finir au plus vite.

En effet, elle ne se sentait pas très à l'aise avec ce Rodney.

- J'accepterais ce que vous voudrez si vous venez ce soir dans mes quartiers.

- Rodney, fit-elle.

- Quoi Rodney ? J'en suis sûre que vous en avez envie ?

Kate se leva et voulut se diriger vers son bureau. Rodney se leva à son tour et l'attrapa par la taille avant qu'elle n'ait atteint le centre de la pièce.

- Rodney, lâchez-moi.

- Mais enfin Kate, fit-il en essayant de l'embrasser, vous n'allez pas me dire que je ne vous fais aucuns effets ?

- Eh bien oui je vous le dit.

Rodney se faisait de plus en plus insistant et Kate criait de plus en plus pour qu'il la lâche. Elle ne voyait qu'une solution pour cela. Elle allait lui asséner un violent coup dans un endroit mal placé quand quelqu'un entra. Rodney se tourna vers l'intrus.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que tout ce bruit ?

- Teyla, vous voulez vous joindre à nous ?

Celle-ci lui lança un regard noir. Il relâcha son étreinte et Kate en profita pour s'éloigner.

- Rodney, mon prochain rendez-vous est arrivé. Vous feriez mieux de nous laisser.

Après plusieurs protestations, Rodney sortit finalement, une fois de plus frustré.

**(2) Pareil pour ça aussi, je ne sais pas si ça y est dans la série.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Consultation de Teyla.**

Kate fut soulagée de voir partir Rodney, il faudrait qu'elle songe à ne pas le croiser dans un couloir tant que tout ne serait pas réglé.

- Bonjour Teyla.

- Bonjour Docteur.

Teyla se dirigea, elle aussi, vers le divan. Elle s'assit à une extrémité. Elle posa son coude sur l'accoudoir et mis sa tête sur sa main.

Kate alla s'asseoir en face d'elle. Pour la cinquième fois de la journée, elle allait poser les mêmes questions. Non pas que d'habitude, elle ne demandait pas à ses patients comment ils allaient. Elle demanda donc à Teyla comment elle se sentait.

- Je suis un peu fatiguée mais je vais bien.

- Avez-vous fait plus d'exercices que d'habitude ?

- Ben en fait je suis venue de mes quartiers jusque ici et ça fait quand même un long trajet. Je crois que c'est ça qui m'a épuisé.

Kate ne savait pas quoi dire, Teyla était connu pour ses entraînements intensifs et là, quelques mètres à pieds l'avaient fatiguée.

- Ca fait longtemps que vous vous sentez fatiguée comme ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, je le suis trop pour y réfléchir.

- En avez-vous parlé au docteur Beckett ?

- Non.

Kate voyait que Teyla avait les yeux qui se fermaient par moment.

- Teyla avez-vous l'impression que vous êtes dans cet état depuis hier ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Avec les réponses qu'elle lui donnait, Kate n'avançait pas beaucoup.

Teyla avait encore fermé les yeux. Cette fois Teyla avait l'air de s'être complètement endormie. Kate se leva et alla s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle la secoua légèrement. Teyla ouvrit les yeux et le posa sur Kate.

- Teyla nous n'avons pas fini. Vous rappelez-vous ce qui s'est passé hier au moins ?

- Oui, je crois.

- Racontez-moi.

Teyla lui raconta les évènements entrecoupés de bâillements.

- Qu'avez-vous ressenti après cela ?

- Rien au début, mais dans la nuit j'ai senti que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Enfin quelque chose.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- J'ai senti comme un changement en moi. J'étais allongée mais j'avais la tête qui tournait et je ne me sentais pas très bien.

Le temps que Kate assimile cette nouvelle information et qu'elle ne formule d'autres questions. Teyla s'était rendormie. Elle la réveilla et lui indiqua que la séance était terminée.


	9. Chapter 9

**Consultation de Carson.**

Pour faire venir le docteur Beckett, elle fut obligée de l'appeler au moins trois fois par radio.

Finalement celui-ci daigna enfin venir, avec une heure de retard.

- Bonjour, fit-elle quand il entra.

- Bonjour, répondit-il à peine.

- Bon nous n'allons pas y aller pas quatre chemins, après l'incident d'hier, les autres membres de votre équipe ont tous eu un changement de comportement, vous en êtes-vous rendu compte ?

- Bien sûr, je suis médecin, je me rends compte de ce genre de chose.

- Comment percevez-vous ce changement ?

- Je trouve que cela les rend, comment dire, idiots.

- Et en ce qui vous concerne ?

- Comment ça ? Fit-il d'un air hautain.

- Vous aussi vous avez changé, docteur.

- Moi ? Vous plaisantez, je suis toujours le même. Toujours aussi brillant.

- Oui je vois. Mais réfléchissez bien, à cette expression il la regarda d'un regard méprisant, depuis hier vous ne vous sentez pas différent ?

- Non.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Savez-vous à qui vous parlez ? Donc oui je suis sûr, je ne doute jamais. D'ailleurs pourquoi douterais-je, je suis le meilleur sur cette cité. Et je crois que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. Vous n'avez même pas idée de tous ce qui m'attend dans mon bureau.

Sur ce, il se leva et sortit sans même adresser un regard à la psychologue.

**C'était peut être long mais comme je l'ai avais écrit. Et puis comme ça, ça situe bien l'état de nos personnages !**

**Je vous promets que les autres chapitres seront mieux (enfin j'espère !)**

**Alors Inspecteur Sheppard est-tu assez éclairée ? HamJess et Isajackson, vos théories étaient bonnes ?**


	10. Chapter 10

**En effet il en manque un mais vous saurez pourquoi, un peu plus loin dans l'histoire. **

**Patience!**

**Et merci merci merci pour vos reviews**

**Bayas merci pour toutes tes reviews et je pense qu'il faudrait en effet que je consulte!**

Rodney était dans son labo avec Radek. D'autres scientifiques s'étaient joints à eux un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Radek râlait toujours dans son coin et Rodney furetait un peu partout à la recherche d'une proie potentielle afin de ne pas passer la nuit tout seul. Cependant, il essayait quand même de traduire tous ce qu'il avait trouvé.

- Alors Radek, où en êtes vous? Demanda-t-il.

- Si je n'étais pas dérangé toute les cinq minutes peut être que j'arriverai à quelques choses. Il avait presque crié la fin de sa phrase.

- Ca va pas besoin de vous énerver.

Rodney se concentra sur ses traductions, en fait il avait déjà pas mal avancé mais pour l'instant cela ne voulait rien dire. De plus il n'en avait que la moitié, l'autre étant en cours de traduction avec un autre scientifique. La porte s'ouvrit, il leva la tête pour voir John Sheppard entrer avec deux tasses de café. Il en donna une à Radek, qui lui murmura un merci exaspéré et l'autre à Rodney.

- Merci Colonel, que nous vaut cet élan de générosité?

- Je voulais savoir où vous en étiez.

- Pour ma part il ne me reste pas grand chose.

John sortit une barre de sa poche, s'assit devant le bureau de Rodney et commença à manger.

- Eh faites attention de ne pas en mettre partout, s'énerva Rodney.

- Mais oui, fit John entre deux bouchée. Dites moi Rodney, vous trouvez que j'ai un comportement bizarre ces jours-ci?

- Colonel, vous avez toujours un comportement bizarre, pourquoi cette question?

- C'est le Docteur Heightmeyer qui m'a mis cela en tête.

- C'est une psychologue, si maintenant vous écoutez tout ce qu'elle vous dit, vous n'avez pas fini de vous faire du souci.(3)

- Vous avez sans doute raison.

- J'ai toujours raison, fit Rodney en se pencha sur le côté pour observer une scientifique derrière John.

Soudain un bruit se fit entendre. Radek avait poussé violemment sa chaise contre le mur derrière lui.

- VOUS COMMENCEZ A SERIEUSEMENT M'ENERVE TOUT LES DEUX, C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ON NE PEUX PAS TRAVAILLER DANS LE CALME? CA SERAIT TROP VOUS DEMANDER?

Rodney, qui tenait sa tasse à la main, la fit tomber au sol, elle se brisa en répandant le liquide tout autour de lui. Il leva un sourcil et échangea un regard interrogateur avec John.

- Il faut vous calmer, fit John finalement. Vous devriez faire une pause.

Radek lui lança un regard on ne peut plus noir, attrapa son ordinateur et sortit en trombe du laboratoire.

- Ca lui passera, lâcha Rodney.

Il se baissa pour ramasser les morceaux de la tasse, mais des éclats de voix à l'extérieur le fit sursauter. Il se releva la main en sang.

- Eh Rodney, ça va aller, vous êtes tout blanc?

- A votre avis?

Sa main commençait à lui faire mal. Il la tenait en l'air. Le morceau de porcelaine était encore incrusté dans la plaie entre le pouce et l'index.

- Venez je vous amène à l'infirmerie, il manquerait plus que vous vous évanouissiez dans un couloir.

Rodney lui lança, lui aussi un regard noir, se leva et le suivit.

En arrivant devant l'infirmerie, ils virent deux militaires sortir, visiblement assez rapidement. Ils entrèrent et constatèrent que c'était assez calme. Mais pas pour longtemps.

- Mais vous vous foutez de moi? Vous croyez que je n'ai que ça à faire?

Apparemment Carson était lui aussi assez énervé. Rodney hésita à s'approcher. Carson était derrière un paravent avec une infirmière qui n'osait pas répondre au médecin. Il continuait de crier. Rodney stoppa, déjà que pour se faire soigner, un Carson de bonne humeur c'est pas ça mais alors un Carson énervé, c'était pas ça du tout. John vit l'appréhension de Rodney. Ils étaient juste devant le paravent, celui-ci le poussa et Rodney se retrouva nez à nez avec l'écossais rouge de colère.

- Quoi encore?

- Euh, Carson, je venais vous voir car je me suis coupé.

Carson lui jeta un regard hautain et ricana.

- Vous croyez que je suis venu sur cette cité pour soigner ce genre de chose?

Rodney hocha la tête, chose qu'il n'aurai pas du faire.

- Eh bien non, ce serait gaspiller mon énergie à des choses futiles. Un grand biologiste comme moi, sûrement le meilleur, m'abaisser à soigner des petites coupures, se serait IM-PEN-SA-BLE.

Rodney hocha une fois de plus la tête l'air penaud. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit sauf le bruit de mastication et de papier provenant d'un certain Colonel.

- Vous, fit-il en direction de l'infirmière, vous vous occuperez de lui.

- Mais…, commença Rodney.

Mais Carson était déjà sortit en bousculant John. Rodney se fit finalement soigné par un autre médecin même s'il aurait préféré l'infirmière. Il n'en revenait toujours pas du comportement de son ami.

**Je sais que certaines d'entres vous risquent de voir des PDE! **

**(3) S'il y a des psychologues présents, ce n'était pas adressé à vous, juste à Kate!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Voilà la confirmation des théories.**

**Les PDE se poursuivent et s'intensifient, vont-ils en rester là? **

**MERCI pour vos reviews.**

Le lendemain matin, Elisabeth les appela tous par radio. Elle leur demanda de les rejoindre, elle et Kate dans son bureau une heure plus tard. Maintenant ils étaient tous installés, Kate devait dévoiler ses conclusions, dont elle n'avait pas parlé à Elisabeth. Elle se tenait debout tandis qu'Elisabeth prenait place entre Rodney et Carson. Elle s'assit à son tour en attendant que les deux scientifiques aient finit leur rapport de mission qu'ils n'avaient pas achevé la veille. Après Rodney, ce fut Radek qui prit la parole. Le canadien avait déjà reprit sa place aux côtés d'Elisabeth. Celle-ci écoutait attentivement le tchèque quand elle sentit quelque chose contre sa jambe. Elle n'en revenait pas, Rodney McKay lui faisait du pied. Elle se tourna légèrement mais il continua, elle lui lança un regard noir et lui un sourire charmeur. Cela continua encore quelques minutes. Quand Radek eut finit Kate se prépara, Elisabeth en profita pour se lever et se placer à côté d'elle.

- Alors, fit-elle, que pensez-vous de tout ça?

Kate regarda Elisabeth et lui sourit.

- Vous n'avez pas compris?

Elisabeth fit signe que non et voyant que personne ne se manifestait elle reprit:

- Paresse, gourmandise, envie, orgueil, luxure et colère, fit-elle en montrant Teyla, John, Ronon, Carson, Rodney et Radek.

Ils se regardèrent tous, ébahis, sauf Carson, bien sûr.

- Mais ce sont les pêchés capitaux, fit Elisabeth.

- 6 des 7 pêchés, il manque l'avarice, souligna Kate. Mais ne m'en demandez pas plus, mon travail s'arrête là.

Elisabeth assimila ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre et se reprit.

- Rodney, Radek, vous avez trouvez quelque chose?

- Si je pouvais travailler correctement, ce serait le cas. Fit Radek.

- Nous avons presque fini toutes les traductions, je pense que l'on apprendra beaucoup sur ce qui nous ai arrivé.

- Bon se sera tous, vous pouvez y aller.

Ils se levèrent et sortirent. Carson partit en bousculant deux-trois personnes, sans s'excuser ni adresser la parole à quelqu'un, Teyla rejoignit ses quartiers, Ronon partit à la recherche de quelques objets intéressants, Radek, toujours de bonne humeur, s'éloigna en direction des labo.

Rodney se dirigea vers son labo. Il croisa quelques charmantes atlantes mais il réfréna ses envies. Il devait trouver ce qui n'allait pas. Il fut rejoint par John.

- Vous croyez que c'est grave?

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit-il exaspéré. Vous comptez me suivre?

- Puisque je n'ai rien à faire.

Rodney soupira bruyamment en espérant ainsi faire fuir le Colonel mais rien n'y fit. Ils arrivèrent donc au labo de Rodney. Il s'installa à son bureau et John en face de lui. Rodney soupira encore en constatant qu'il n'y avait personne, donc personne à séduire. Puis son regard se posa sur le Colonel en face de lui, qui le regardait en mangeant, décidément il n'arrêtait pas, un petit pain.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants. Un scientifique porta des choses à Rodney. Celui-ci les examina attentivement puis un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

- Du nouveau? demanda John.

- Oui, répondit le scientifique avec un sourire vainqueur.

Il rassembla divers documents qui étaient sur son bureau et prit son ordinateur.

- Je vais montrer tout cela à Elisabeth, j'espère que j'aurai une petite récompense.

- Je viens avec vous.

Rodney comptait se retrouver seul avec la chef de l'expédition et avoir le Colonel avec lui ne le réjouissait pas mais celui-ci insista tellement, qu'il n'eut pas le choix.

Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs en marchant côte à côte. John continuait de manger et Rodney réfléchissait au moyen de s'en débarrasser. Ils croisèrent quelques personnes, John passa devant, Rodney leva la tête et vit que le Colonel était plutôt bien fait vu de dos, de face aussi d'ailleurs. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées. Il se demandait ce qui lui arrivait mais il trouvait que John était aussi attirant que certaines personnes féminines de la cité.

« Mon dieu, pensa-t-il, il faut que j'arrête de penser des choses pareilles ».

Il accéléra le pas pour se retrouver à la même auteur que le militaire.

Elisabeth était assise à son bureau quand elle entendit frapper à la porte. Elle invita son visiteur à entrer et vit Rodney et John. Le scientifique avait l'air excité. Elle les fit asseoir en face d'elle.

- Nous avons traduits les inscriptions et on y apprend des choses.

Elisabeth lui fit signe pour qu'il continu.

- Voilà ce que nous avons ressemble bien aux pêchés que nous connaissons mais sur cette planète, les ancêtres du peuples que nous avons rencontrés s'en servait à des fins, comment dire, expérimentales.

- Comment ça?

- Quand ils devait choisir un chef, ils sélectionnaient plusieurs personnes. Une personne entrait dans la salle où nous avons découverts la boite. Ils lui inoculait un pêché, quand la personne avait réussi à le surmonter, ils lui inoculait les autres uns à uns.

- A quoi cela servait-il?

- Celui qui arrivait à tous les surmonter était désigné comme chef.

- Et que se passait-il quand il n'y arrivait pas?

- Ca les tuaient, lâcha Rodney perdant tout à coup son sourire. Autre chose importante, il ne faut pas que les 7 pêchés possèdent 7 personnes en même temps.

- Pourquoi?

- Ils s'entretueraient. Ne me demandait pas pourquoi je ne le sais pas encore, il y a juste écrit ça. Heureusement que nous n'étions que 6 dans la salle.

John qui s'était tu jusque là prit la parole.

- Vous avez dit que s'ils n'arrivaient pas à les surmonter, ça les tueraient, mais comment?

- Le pêché prend de plus en plus d'emprise sur la personne et l'empêche de faire ce qu'elle ferait en temps normal. Regardez Teyla, elle ne fait que dormir, vous croyez que si on était attaqué par des Wraiths, elle serait en mesure de se défendre? Carson se croit infaillible, donc lui, il se jetterait dans la bataille sans réfléchir et serait forcément tué. Vous comprenez?

Elisabeth et John hochèrent la tête. Il fallait trouver une solution et vite.

- Vous savez comment inverser le processus?

- Voilà le problème, si on aurait trouvé la solution il y a trois jours, ça serait simple mais maintenant.

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

- Maintenant? Fit John.

- Il est écrit que l'on a un jour et une nuit pour essayer de surmonter le pêché, après le reste est très vague mais d'après ce que j'ai compris ça nous tuera aussi.

- En fait si j'ai bien compris, quoique l'on fasse on va mourir. Ne peut-on pas essayer de vivre avec? Demanda John incrédule.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit on ne peut pas, s'impatienta Rodney, ça va prendre de plus en plus d'emprise sur nous.

- Attendez, je veux bien mais comment peut-on mourir d'un pêché comme celui de Ronon, du votre ou du mien?

- Ronon aura des envies de plus en plus forte, il sera prêt à tous pour les assouvir, vous vous mourez sûrement d'un excès de cholestérol ou un truc comme ça et moi d'épuisement sans doute. Quand à Radek j'ai bien peur qu'il nous fasse une attaque.

- Il faut retourner là-bas. Fit John.

- Vous êtes sûr que vous y arriverez? Demanda Elisabeth.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, répondit Rodney en approuvant la décision du Colonel. Le dernier pêché doit rester dans sa boite.

Elisabeth parut réfléchir indéfiniment.

- Bon d'accord mais vous serez quand même accompagné de Lorne. Vous partirez demain à 14 heures.

Ils acquiescèrent et sortirent du bureau.

**Et voilà pour aujourd'hui!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Voila je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je continu cette fic, voire que je la termine, avant mes vacances c'est-à-dire à la fin de la semaine. Vacances pendant lesquelles je ferai le pleins de nouvelles fics!**

**Slash ENFIN mais pas de lemon je préfère laisser ça à d'autres qui l'écrivent beaucoup mieux que moi!**

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'ils étaient revenus sur Eudes. Rodney et Radek, aidés par le fabuleux Carson, essayaient de trouver une solution tandis que les autres vaquaient à leurs occupations. Cependant l'emprise des pêchés grandissait de jour en jour. Il fallait trouver au plus vite une solution avant que le pire n'arrive. Mais les scientifiques avaient plus l'impression de faire du surplace que d'avancer.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous au dîner puis chacun monta dans sa chambre. Rodney avait toujours son ordinateur dans l'espoir de trouver LA solution. Il s'installa sur son lit, appuyé contre le montant et les jambes allongées devant lui. Le Colonel le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard et s'installa de même. Sur son lit. Sauf qu'à la place de l'ordinateur, il avait un panier remplit de friandises. Rodney le regarda et constata que John avait du prendre quelques kilos mais ce n'était pas encore flagrant. On distinguait toujours ses muscles au travers de son t-shirt. Le militaire avait fermé les yeux et dégustait une barre chocolatée. Rodney ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de John. Il le trouvait très à son goût. Mais c'était un homme, et lui aimait les femmes. En principe. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il secoua la tête pour chasser les idées pas très catholiques qui commençaient à envahir son cerveau et tourna la tête vers son ordinateur. Il resta une minute ainsi mais il ne pouvait pas rester sans regarder son camarade.

John n'était pas conscient de l'effet qu'il faisait à son ami. Il se délectait de différentes choses qu'il avait grapillé ici et là. Cependant tout en mangeant sa barre, ses idées étaient ailleurs. Avec cette nouvelle histoire, il avait prit conscience d'un autre aspect de la personne allongée à quelques mètres de lui. En effet, il n'avait jamais vu Rodney être charmeur et aussi séducteur. Et pour être franc ça lui avait bien plu. Mais vu la manière dont il draguait tout le personnel féminin d'Atlantis, il n'avait sûrement pas du se rendre compte du trouble qu'il avait provoqué chez lui. D'ailleurs heureusement qu'il ne s'en était pas aperçu. Il avait les yeux fermés et s'imaginait entouré de montagnes de chocolat de toutes sortes même de cette fameuse pâte à tartiner qu'il avait eu l'occasion de goûter plusieurs fois. Il était sûr que Rodney, connu aussi pour sa gourmandise, adorerait en manger. Soudain l'équation Rodney + Pâte à tartiner lui révéla un résultat plutôt surprenant. **(1)**

Rodney, qui regardait toujours le Colonel vit un large sourire se dessiner sur son visage et le vit s'agiter. Il lui tourna finalement le dos, à son grand déplaisir. Quoique la vue était agréable aussi.

Imaginer un Rodney couvert de pâte à tartiner et à sa merci le fit sourire mais cela eu pour effet de provoquer une réaction qu'il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de dévoiler à son ami. Alors il se tourna. Il sentit le regard de Rodney sur lui. Et cela lui faisait encore plus d'effet.

Rodney n'en pouvait plus, il avait envie de poser ses mains sur le Colonel. Son dos, son torse, ses fesses... Il lui semblait que tout le corps du Colonel l'appelait. Il essayait d'ignorer cet appel en se concentrant sur ses données mais rien n'y fit. Il avait chaud. Il se leva pour retirer sa veste. Ses mouvements attirèrent le Colonel qui tourna la tête vers lui, juste une seconde. Celui-ci bougea encore sur le lit pour prendre une meilleure position. Rodney s'approcha doucement, il hésita un moment. Il avança une main vers ce dernier. Il allait tenter et s'il était rejeté il pourrait toujours dire qu'il était sous l'emprise de son pêché, qu'il ne discernait plus rien. Pourtant il savait que ce qui le guidait n'était pas uniquement lié à leur mésenvature. Il y avait plus que ça. Et depuis plus longtemps.

John entendit Rodney se lever. Il jeta juste un coup d'oeil rapide pour que Rodney n'ai pas le temps de voir à quel point il était troublé. Il entendit que le scientifique enlevait sa veste et la posait sur la chaise puis plus aucuns sons ne lui parvinrent. Pourtant il savait que Rodney n'avait pas repris sa place. Il sentit tout à coup une présence très proche derrière lui. Il n'osa plus bouger. Tout à coup il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Le geste était doux, il avait même l'impression qu'elle l'avait juste effleuré pourtant il sentait la chaleur de cette main qui remontait à présent jusqu'à son cou. Il se laissa faire car il en avait envie plus que tout.

Rodney s'approcha du lit du Colonel. Sans bruit. Sa main toucha enfin l'épaule du militaire. Celui-ci ne bougea pas, il resta parfaitement immobile. Rodney décida d'aprofondir son geste en remontant sa main jusqu'au cou de John. Il sentait la respiration de l'homme sous sa main devenir plus rapide mais il trouvait bon signe que celui-ci ne la retire pas. Rodney s'assit sur le bord du lit. Sa main avait arrêtée sa progression et attendait un signe de la part de John. Signe qui ne se fit pas attendre. John se tourna légèrement de façon à être face au scientifique. Il était allongé sur le dos, la main de Rodney à présent posée sur son torse. Il regarda le canadien droit dans les yeux et lui sourit. Rodney, lui ne bougeait plus, il était comme hynoptisé par le militaire. Celui-ci posa sa main sur la sienne et se redressa légèrement. Son autre main vint caresser la joue du scientifique qui avait un peu reprit ses esprits. Rodney passa son autre main sur la nuque du militaire et l'approcha doucement vers lui. John en avait autant envie que lui. Dans le regard de chacun d'eux se lisait le désir qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Rodney posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de John. Ce dernier faillit défailler sous le baiser du scientifique. Il n'avait jamais connu de baiser aussi tendre que celui-là. Rodney se sépara de John et le regarda.

- Ce n'est pas mon pêché qui m'a poussé à faire ça.

John leva la tête vers lui et sourit.

- Moi non plus.

Puis il enlaça le scientifique pour lui donner un baiser passionné.

**Chapitre court mais la fin approche.**

**Et rassures-toi Alpheratz9 je ne suis pas atteinte du même mal que Teyla!**

**Chapitre centré exclusivement sur nos deux petits préférés (enfin pour certaines). **

**(1) Que celle qui n'y a jamais pensé se dénonce!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Merci pour vos reviews et je suis contente que le chapitre précédent vous ai plu car j'ai adoré l'écrire. MERCI.**

Le lendemain quand John et Rodney rejoignirent la grande salle, les autres étaient déjà à table et prenaient leurs petits déjeuners. Ils prirent place sans trop oser se regarder de peur que quelqu'un ne découvre ce qu'ils avaient fait quelques heures plus tôt.

- On dirait que vous avez mal dormi, leur dit Teyla dans un bâillement.

- Non, mais la nuit a été courte, lâcha Rodney.

John lui lança un regard. D'ailleurs il ne fut pas le seul et Rodney ajouta.

- J'ai encore travaillé très tard.

Tandis que les autres se retournèrent vers leurs repas, John adressa un sourire à Rodney.

John se trouvait devant la petite maison. Il faisait beau et il profitait de la chaleur du soleil qui était à son apogée. Teyla était allée s'allonger après leur repas de midi. Les scientifiques travaillaient encore. Et lui, il était là assis sur une espèce de petite chaise avec Lorne et un de ses hommes à ses côtés. Il repensait à ce qui s'était passé la veille avec Rodney. Finalement cette histoire n'était pas un mal. Ca leur avait permis de se rendre compte de ce qu'ils ressentaient vraiment l'un pour l'autre. Il savait au fond de lui que ce n'était pas son pêché qui avait poussé Rodney. Une seule ombre était au tableau : ils n'avaient pas reparlé de ce qui s'était passé et John espérait que leur retour sur Atlantis ne changerait rien. Et qu'ils pourraient continuer leur éventuelle histoire. Il se foutait de ce qui pouvait lui arriver et de ce que les autres pourraient penser. S'ils étaient leurs amis, ils n'avaient pas à les juger.

Malgré sa forte concentration, Rodney ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à John. Mais ses pensées furent vite interrompues par deux de ses amis qui se disputaient. En effet Carson, toujours aussi imbu de lui-même, avait décrété qu'il mènerait à son terme ces recherches, alors qu'il n'y comprenait pas grand chose. Cela augmentait encore plus le taux d'énervement de Radek, qui ne se gênait pas pour lancer des piques au médecin.

En les voyant Rodney ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

- Au lieu de sourire niaisement à je ne sais pas quoi, vous ne pourriez vous pas vous mettre un peu au travail?

- Ca va calmez vous Radek.

- Non je ne me calmerai pas, je sens que si on ne trouve pas rapidement quelque chose, Beckett ne fera pas long feu.

- Si je n'étais pas là, vous n'en serez pas loin dans vos recherches.

Rodney crut voir Radek se retenir de sauter sur Carson. Il serra les poings tellement forts que les jointures de ses doigts étaient blanches.

- Bon, ça suffit, s'interposa Rodney. Si vous alliez faire une pause?

Radek sortit comme s'il était poursuivi par un Wraith mais Carson ne bougea pas. Il regardait Rodney comme si celui-ci avait dit une énorme bêtise.

Rodney se remit donc au travail, il sentait qu'ils étaient proches du but mais ils leur manquaient encore quelque chose. Quelque chose d'indispensable pour pouvoir renverser les effets.

**Voilà je sais c'est très court, je ferai mieux la prochaine fois. Promis !**


	14. Chapter 14

**La fin approche !**

Finalement Carson avait consenti à s'absenter un moment pour aller se rafraîchir. Rodney resta seul dans la petite salle où tout avait commencé. Il était devant l'autel, les yeux rivés sur son ordinateur. Il soupira et leva la tête. Il contempla pour la énième fois cette pièce qui semblait renfermer encore des secrets. Soudain quelque chose lui traversa l'esprit. Il avança vers le mur du fond, qu'il avait filmé peu de temps avant que tout cela n'arrive. Il pressentait que la solution se trouvait là. Oui mais où ? Il examina attentivement chaque symbole gravé sur le mur. C'est alors qu'il remarqua quelque chose. Un sourire apparu sur son visage et sans perdre une seconde, il se précipita à l'extérieur. Pour une des rares fois dans sa vie, il courut jusqu'à la petite maison. Devant celle-ci il y trouva John, Lorne, Ronon ainsi que les deux autres militaires. Teyla sortit à ce moment-là et venait visiblement de se réveiller. En entendant ses pas, Radek et Carson sortirent à leurs tours. Rodney s'arrêta devant eux, il n'en pouvait plus, il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir reprendre son souffle. Il se baissa, posa ses mains sur ses genoux et respira profondément.

- Rodney, Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda John inquiet.

Rodney le regarda, prit encore quelques respirations.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé.

Tous les autres se regardèrent, soulagés. John fit entrer Rodney, le fit s'asseoir sur une chaise et lui donna à boire.

- Alors ? Racontez-nous ? Demanda Radek.

- Vous vous souvenez du mur que j'ai filmé.

Presque tout le monde hocha la tête affirmativement.

- La solution était devant nous depuis le début. Il faut y retourner. Colonel j'ai besoin de vous.

Sur ces mots, il se leva et partit en direction de la porte. Sentant que personne n'avait bougé, il se retourna.

- Qu'attendez-vous ? Vous venez ?

Ils s'avancèrent tous jusqu'à la porte et partirent en direction de la salle souterraine.

- Vous devriez rester dehors. Fit Rodney à l'attention de Lorne et de deux militaires.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui va se passer. Il vaut mieux ne pas prendre de risque.

- Major, vous resterez ici. Si dans une demi-heure vous n'avez pas de nouvelles, prévenez Atlantis, compris ?

- Compris, Colonel.

Les 6 atlantes s'engouffrèrent dans le couloir et pénétrèrent quelques minutes plus tard dans la salle.

- Alors ? Fit Radek, exaspéré.

Rodney lui lança un regard noir et se dirigea vers le mur.

- Je ne l'ai pas vu quand j'ai travaillé dessus mais tout à l'heure j'ai pu constater quelque chose d'intéressant.

John le regard d'un air interrogateur tout en lui faisant signe d'aller droit au but.

- Regardez là, là, là, là, là, là et là.

Tout en parlant il pointait avec son doigt différents symboles gravaient sur la roche.

- Et ? Fit Ronon.

- Ce sont les mêmes. Répondit Carson.

- Exactement.

- Et en quoi cela nous apporterait la solution ? Demanda Radek.

- Tous ce que vous voyez représente un texte. Ce texte décrit ce que je vous ai expliqué, à quoi servait cette salle, les pêchés et tout. Mais ces symboles placés au milieu de ces phrases n'ont aucuns sens.

- Comment ça ?

- En ancien, ces symboles signifient « énergie ». Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ont utilisé ce mot.

- Et comment ça se fait que vous ne l'ayez pas vu avant ?

- Eh bien, en fait, comme c'est une création des anciens, je pensais que c'était une sorte de signature mais ce n'est que tout à l'heure que j'ai fait le rapprochement.

- En quoi avez-vous besoin de moi ? Demanda John.

- Il faut que vous touchiez ces symboles. Je ne vois que ça.

John le regarda ne sachant quoi penser. Et si cela aggravait encore plus leur situation ? Mais il avait confiance en Rodney plus qu'en n'importe qui d'autre. Donc s'il lui disait que ça pouvait marcher, il le croyait.

- Très bien.

Il s'approcha et repéra les symboles que Rodney leur avait montré quelques minutes auparavant. Il regarda le scientifique, qui lui sourit en lui faisant signe que c'était le moment.

John prit une profonde inspiration et approcha sa main du premier symbole, qu'il toucha du bout du doigt. Celui-ci sembla soudain s'allumer d'une lumière bleutée. John et Rodney se regardèrent et les autres en firent de même.

Il se passa la même chose pour les six autres symboles. Quand il eut touché le dernier, la lumière sembla jaillirent. Tout à coup la porte derrière eux se referma.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Carson qui s'était approché de la porte.

- Je n'en sais rien. Répondit Rodney.

John, qui avait rejoint le médecin essaya en vain d'ouvrir la porte. Il se tourna vers Rodney qui semblait tout à coup paniqué.

Il allait lui dire quelque chose quand il vit, derrière ses compagnons, de la fumée blanche sortir de l'endroit même où avait jaillit la lumière.

Les autres se retournèrent mais avant même qu'ils ne réagissent, la fumée avait envahi toute la salle et les 6 atlantes s'écroulèrent à terre.

**Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Voilà la suite et MERCI pour vos reviews.**

**Lou01, il se pourrait que tu es raison pour une chose, mais laquelle !**

Lorne s'approcha prudemment de la porte fermée. Cela faisait une heure que le Colonel et son équipe étaient entré et depuis il n'avait plus de nouvelles. Il savait que c'était risqué de s'approcher d'autant plus qu'il possédait le gêne et McKay avait bien précisé que tous ce qui leur était arrivé jusqu'à maintenant y était lié. Il venait de contacter Atlantis et avait envoyé un de ses hommes devant la porte pour accueillir l'équipe médicale et les renforts qu'il avait demandé. Il s'approcha un peu plus de la porte et y colla presque son oreille afin d'entendre le moindre bruit lui indiqua que tout allait bien, qu'ils étaient juste enfermés. Mais aucun son ne lui parvint.

- Colonel, c'est Lorne, répondez-moi.

Cria-t-il à travers la porte. Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse.

- Colonel.

Il recommença encore plusieurs fois. Les renforts et l'équipe médicale apparurent quelques instants plus tard.

- Bon vous essayez de me trouver un moyen d'ouvrir cette porte. Quitte à la faire sauter. Ordonna-t-il à deux militaires.

- Si on la fait sauter cela peut les mettre en danger.

- Docteur Weir ? Que faites-vous ici ?

- Le chef militaire, le chef scientifique et le chef médical sont là-dedans, c'était normal que je sois là. Sans oublier Teyla, Ronon et Radek.

- Oui bien sûr.

Pendant un moment Elisabeth et les deux militaires désignés par Lorne cherchèrent un moyen d'ouvrir cette porte. Ils avaient tous essayés, en vain. Même le gêne de Lorne n'avait pas réussit. Pendant ce temps-là l'équipe médicale s'activait à tout préparer.

Alors qu'Elisabeth traduisait la petite tablette située à côté de la porte, elle entendit un « clic » et la porte s'ouvrit. Elle regarda Lorne qui était aussi surpris qu'elle.

Ils entrèrent avec précaution et trouvèrent les 6 atlantes inconscients.

Chaque membre de l'équipe médicale se précipita vers l'un d'eux. Elisabeth n'était pas très rassurée et la tête que fit plusieurs médecins n'arrangea rien. Ils s'avancèrent vers eux.

- Je crois qu'il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire, fit-il en secouant légèrement la tête.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Elisabeth qui ne voulait pas comprendre.

- Nous n'avons détecté aucuns signes vitaux chez chacun d'eux. Docteur Weir, cela signifie qu'ils sont morts.

Elisabeth ne savait plus que dire, elle tourna la tête vers Lorne qui semblait aussi abattu qu'elle. Puis les larmes commencèrent à couler. Ils ne pouvaient pas être morts, ces personnes étaient celles qui étaient le plus proche d'elle. Tous. C'était comme si elle avait perdu sa famille toute entière. Elle regarda les 6 corps étendus dans la pièce. Son souffle se coupa, elle avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Elle savait qu'elle devait rester forte, ne pas craquer devant les autres mais c'était trop dur. Elle ne pouvait pas cacher ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment, elle n'y arrivait pas, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Elle ne voyait plus très clair à cause des larmes qui embuaient sa vue. Soudain elle sentit deux bras l'encercler. Elle leva la tête et vit Lorne. Celui-ci la regardait d'un air inquiet. Il parlait mais elle ne l'entendait pas. Son regard fut une nouvelle fois attiré vers ses amis.

Lorne n'avait jamais vu Elisabeth dans un tel état mais il la comprenait. Il la savait proche d'eux et les perdre tous d'un coup devait être extrêmement dur. Lui d'ailleurs n'y croyait toujours pas. Soudain il vit Elisabeth vacillait et l'attrapa juste avant qu'elle ne tombe.

- Docteur, cria-t-il. Vite.

Un médecin se précipita vers eux. Il sortit une seringue de sa pochette ainsi qu'un petit flacon. Il ôta l'emballage de la seringue et la remplit du contenu du flacon. Il souleva la manche d'Elisabeth et piqua l'aiguille à l'intérieur de son bras. Au fur et à mesure que le produit entrait dans les veines d'Elisabeth, Lorne sentait que celle-ci se détendait. Le médecin fit venir un brancard sur lequel elle fut installée.

- C'est juste un puissant calmant, fit-il à l'attention de Lorne. Elle en a bien besoin.

Pendant ce temps, un jumper se posa devant l'entrée du souterrain. Lorne l'avait appelé pour rapatrier les corps. Il avait du mal à assister à cela mais il le devait. Il observa les médecins et les militaires, transporter les corps sur des brancards et les renfermer dans des housses noires. Le plus dur avait été quand ils les avaient fermés. Cela lui avait fait prendre conscience de la réalité.

Il s'installa dans le jumper qui avait prit un air morbide avec ces 6 housses renfermant les atlantes. Une demi-heure plus tard ils arrivaient sur Atlantis.

**Finalement j'ai coupé le chapitre en deux. **

**Non je ne suis pas une vilaine !**


	16. Chapter 16

**Et voila c'est fini, au début je voulais faire une deathfic mais je ne me suis pas sentie, je ne suis pas Bayas !J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.**

**Et MERCI pour vos reviews.**

Une fois sur Atlantis, les corps furent transportés vers la morgue et Elisabeth à l'infirmerie. Normalement elle devait dormir pendant au moins 12 heures vu la dose de calmant qu'on lui avait administré sur Eudes.

Le docteur Biro devait effectuer les autopsies. Elle aussi semblait affectée par ces disparitions. D'ailleurs toute la cité l'était. Presque tout le monde s'était mué dans un silence quasi religieux.

Lorne entra dans la morgue, il voulait se recueillir une dernière fois avant que le docteur Biro ne commence. Elle ne semblait pas pressée de le faire mais il fallait qu'elle le fasse. Ils étaient donc là tous les deux, la tête baissée, comme s'ils priaient. Le silence était partout autour d'eux. Soudain, ils levèrent la tête dans un même mouvement et se regardèrent d'un air interrogateur.

- Je croyais que nous étions seuls ? Demanda Lorne.

- Mais c'est le cas, lui répondit le médecin.

Ils entendirent à nouveau du bruit. Un grattement. Le grattement d'un ongle contre du tissu.

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux et ce qu'ils virent les laissèrent perplexes. La housse qui devait renfermer le corps du Colonel bougeait. Lorne se frotta les yeux pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas mais rien qu'à voir la tête du Docteur Biro, il comprit que ce n'était pas le cas. Ils se précipitèrent vers le brancard et le médecin se dépêcha d'ouvrir la fermeture de la housse. Le Colonel avait les yeux ouverts et prit une profonde inspiration.

- J'ai cru que j'allais mourir enfermé là-dedans, fit-il en souriant devant les visages médusés de Biro et de Lorne.

Lorne appela une équipe médicale qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Pendant ce temps, progressivement, les autres s'étaient « réveillés » et semblaient surpris de se retrouver là. Ils furent tous transportés à l'infirmerie où Lorne leur expliqua ce qui s'était passé.

A ces explications, le cerveau de Rodney se remis en marche.

- C'est ce qu'il fallait pour nous débarrasser de ça, fit-il.

Devant l'air interrogateur de toutes les personnes présentes, il rajouta.

- Il fallait que ce qui avait prit possession de notre corps nous croit morts pour que ça puisse en sortir, vous comprenez ? Ses compagnons avaient l'air toujours aussi perplexe. Rappelez-vous quand la bestiole s'était agrippée au Colonel, il avait fallu provoquer sa mort pour qu'elle le lâche. Eh bien je pense que ça a fonctionné pareil pour nous. Ca y est vous avez compris ?

Les autres hochèrent la tête affirmativement. Lorne les laissa se reposer et partit avertir toute la cité de ces nouveaux évènements.

Plusieurs jours étaient passés, Elisabeth s'était réveillée et avait pleuré de joie en apprenant que ses amis n'étaient pas morts.

Rodney était dans ses quartiers quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Il ouvrit et vit John.

- Bonjour, fit John.

- Bonjour, entrez.

Face au vouvoiement de Rodney, John fut désappointé.

- Rodney, je venais vous voir à propos de ce qui s'était passé l'autre soir sur Eudes.

Rodney savait que cette conversation devait avoir lieu mais il ne s'y était pas préparé. Mais vu comme cela commençait, cela ne se dirigeait pas comme il l'avait souhaité.

- Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé. Vous savez ce devait être mon pêché.

- Pourtant vous m'avez dit que ce n'était pas cela qui vous poussez.

- J'ai dit ça ? Fit Rodney en tournant la tête.

- Oui. Et comment expliquez-vous que j'y ai répondu favorablement ? Nous n'avions pas le même pêché.

- Je ne sais pas.

John avait envie plus que tout de prendre Rodney dans ses bras. Cette nuit sur cette planète lui avait ouvert les yeux et il savait que le scientifique mentait. Qu'il ressentait les mêmes choses que lui. Il n'hésita plus et s'approcha de Rodney. Il passa rapidement une main dans son dos et l'autre derrière sa nuque et l'embrassa. Rodney y répondit avec fougue.

- D'après ce que je vois ce n'est pas ton pêché qui te force à m'embrasser maintenant, ou alors tu en as gardé des séquelles. Fit John en souriant.

Rodney n'eut pas le temps de répondre, la radio de John grésilla. Elisabeth voulait les voir.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous, Carson, Radek, Teyla, Ronon, John et Rodney dans le bureau d'Elisabeth où pendant près d'une heure, ils parlèrent de cette nouvelle mésaventure.

- Bon je crois que cette histoire vous aura beaucoup appris.

- Oh oui, lâcha John avec un sourire.

- Comment ça? Fit Elisabeth. Enfin je veux dire Radek a vu qu'il pouvait un peu moins se laisser marcher sur les pieds, Carson, lui a compris qu'il fallait qu'il es un peu plus confiance en lui. Teyla a appris que le repos était souvent mérité. Quant à Ronon il a eu un aperçu sur le fait de vouloir posséder quelque chose alors que quand il est arrivé ici il n'avait rien. Mais en ce qui vous concerne, vous et Rodney je ne vois pas trop.

- Rien de très intéressant, répondit Rodney et ils sortirent en laissant Elisabeth songeuse.

**Voilà, je sais je ne suis pas très douée pour écrire les fins mais je ne savais pas comment l'écrire. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je me suis un peu inspirée de « 38 minutes » pour avoir une fin un peu cohérente !**

**J'espère que cette fic vous aura plus même si j'ai mis un peu de temps à la finir.**


End file.
